Stranded
by I-am-Italia
Summary: Zim and the others, including Gir, possibly Dib, Minimoose, Skoodge, and Fluffy Skoodges Sir  end up somehow getting stranded on an island.  This is only the first chapter, so not much happens except the skool gets burned down and the base explodes.
1. The explosion and fire

Zim gets stranded on an island

THE STORY

(dramatic lights and music)

I got this idea when answering the questionare.

Zims POV:

Today was a horrible failure. I managed to burn down the skool, blow up the lab, get my house blown up, get waffles all over the kitchen and get stranded on an island. Wanna find out how it happened? heres how:

In Skool:

In a sciency lab of some sort:

I was mixing some chemicals not paying attention to what Mrs. Bitters had said. I didnt really care what she said, cause today was the day I was going to RULE THE EARTH. I just knew it... that is until, stupid Dib stuck his big FAT **UGLY** head in my work and spilled all of my important chemicals that I was mixing in order to create some concoction of some sort.

"AUGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screeched at him. The whole klass looked at him with angry faces.

"What? Who? Me? I just wanted to know what you were doing, but BY ACCIDENT, of course, I spilled the ingredients. OF COURSE this shouldnt be a big deal since we're in FCS (a cooking sorta klass) and we arent making any deathly weapons. just muffins. RIGHT? HUH! HUH! HUH! HUUUUUHHH!"

Okay... so maybe it wasnt a science lab...

"Of course not. Dont be ridiculous." Was my response. Dibs face turned from a frown to a sorta scared expression.

"Uh... um... whu-" He pointed behind me. I turned around to find a fire.

"What? Muffins can burst into flames sometimes... right?" I forced a smile onto my head.

Dib frowned again and headed for the emergency escape pods. I dunno why they would have those in a skool where you can just walk out of the doors... but I decided Id rather fly in an escape pod than make a run for the doors that were close to flaming. So, I made a run for the Dib-humans pod. He was determined to get there first, so I took my spider legs out of my AMAZING pak and we got there around the same time.

"Okay. Since theres only one escape pod left, and there are 2 of us, Im guessing that maybe this one time, we could share something instead of getting burned to bits?" Dib held out his hand to a gentelmans agreement forcing a smile. I put my gloved hand up to my chin and began to rub it as if to seem like i was thinking about it for all of 5 seconds.

"Dream on!" I thought to myself. Then, I shoved him away from the escape pod, entered, and flew away in it. He managed to jump out of a window while the rest of the Klasses followed him out.

He shook his fist at me. "YOU JERK!" He yelled as my little escape pod somehow managed to find its way to my house and crash land in my front yard. I fell out of it and banged my amazing head on the ground. I was actually sort of proud of what I had done.

Yes. Burning down a place of human knowledge IS an accomplishment... is suppose...

As I was thinking, I heard an explosion from inside the house. I opened the door to find Gir, Minimoose, and Fluffy covered in the gooey waffle stuff.

"WHAT IS THE MEANNING OF THS?" I glared at Gir.

Gir pointed at Minimoose who pointed at Fluffy who pointed at the pig. And then they started babbling like idiots.

Heres what it sounded like:

"BLAH BLAH BLAH WAFFLES BLAH EXPLOSION BLAH BLAH STICK O DYNOMITE BLAH BLAH FLUFFYS IDEA BLAH NO, GIRS IDEA BLAH NO, MINIMOOSEYS IDEA BLAH NYA BLAHBLAH BLAH OINK"

"SILENCE!"

*silence*

"Okay. Let me just go over this nicely first. Whos idea was it?"

*more babbling*

"WHO DID IT?"

*silence*

Gir stood up, bobbed his head to the side, and with a cute little smile, he said:

"You did."

"WHAT? ZIM HAS DONE NOTHING!"

Fluffy now stood up.

"Yeah... ya did. You were making waffles for Gir."

"ZIM NEVER MAKES WAFFLES!"

"I wasnt done speaking. You were making them so he wouldnt bother you in the lab which you were working on a new exploding device."

"Huh?" I said. And then a couple of beeps sounded. And then I remembered that I had forgotten to shut the exploding device off.

"Whats that beepy noise?" Gir asked.

"Whu?-... AAAAHHHHH!" I ran down the lab to find the bomb smoking like crazy.

10 SECONDS UNTILL LAB MELTDOWN

Ugh! Darn! Where was the users manual? I found it under one of the tables.

How to difuse the bomb. Page 483. I flipped to that page and began reading it at fast as I could.

HOW TO DIFFUSE THE BOMB

REVERSE THE BLUE AND RED WIRES FROM THEIR SHIELDING, REVERSE THEIR POLARITY-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

I dove for cover, but it was too late as the bomb didnt just blow up the lab, but the whole house leaving nothing but the voot cruiser.

"Okay. You guys come with me and we'll pick up some repairing stuff in order to fix the base." Gir and Fluffy put on their dog diguises and Minimoose put on his little airplaine disguise. I used a hologram to disguise the voot as a car. We hopped inside and drove/floated away.

2 MINUTES LATER:

Skoodge walks into whats left of the house.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"

He drops to his knees seeming all dramatic.

"WHY?"

End of chapter 1

What did u guys think? I know that this IS a story about getting stranded on an island and that hasnt happened yet, but I always like to include backround info in the first chapter. So, the getting stranded part will be in the next chapter. See ya next time.


	2. Stranded

Stranded

Chapter 2

We picked up all of the repairing stuff and began to head home. ... or at least what was left of it...

Gir was singing the doom song while I covered my ears, Fluffy yelled at him to shut up, Minimoose began shaking his head around as if he were listening to a rock band, and the pig just sat there. I know. Pigs are random.

We FINALLY arrived home to find Skoodge kneeling on the ground.

"Um... Skoodge?" I said hoping for an answer. He picked up his head off the ground. It was covered in mud. And he was sizzling.

"Hey Zim. OW OW OW OW OWWWW! WHAT IS THIS STUFF? WATER?"

"Yep."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Silence!" I shook him and put a bunch of building materials in his hands.

"Whats all this for?"

"Ugh. Have you noticed the base is destroyed?"

"Yeah... but I thought... yknow... yknow? I really have no idea whats going on. How bout a hug?" He said very randomly. He walked towards me.

"AHHH! AH AH AHHHH NOOO!" I ran around in random circles.

"Jeez. I was just kidding..."

"Oh... Okay... LETS GET TO WORK! And by lets, I mean you. And by you, I mean... er... not me. Yeah. Not me. heh heh heh. I'll just sit in this lounge chair here." I sat in the lounge chair, the sun beating on my face. I didnt like it, so I put on sunglasses.

2 HOURS LATER:

I took my sunglasses off.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" I looked up to find half the base finished and half of it uncovered.

"sorry, Zim, We sorta ran out of materials and Gir insisted that we didnt wake you."

"WHAT? I WASNT SLEEPING YOU IDIOT! IRKENS DONT SLEEP!"

"Oh... that explains sooo much... anyhow, can you drive us to the store to pick up some more stuff?"

"Ugh. Fine."

We all boarded the Voot. It was sorta crowded in there. IN FACT, It was so crowded, that I couldnt see out of the front window and all i could hear was a bunch of beeping. I didnt even notice that Dib was hanging on for the joy ride with us.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed.

I heard him and pushed my way to the front of the Voot where I could see everything. And there he was on the windshield hanging on for dear life.

"The Dib-stink. HE FLIES!" I screamed. I tried to shake him loose, but he wouldnt budge. He just continued screaming like a maniac.

"I'll never let g-OW! IM A PARANOR- OWWWW! And I will fight against-OW alien scum- OW - to the end! OW OW OW!" I kept on banging him into the poles, other cars, kittens, hotdog stands, you know, that sort of stuff.

But he kept hanging on with a hotdog in hand. And then, IT HAPPENED. We passed the Krazy Taco. And those Tacos made GIR crazy.

"TACOS! MUST OBEY THE TAAAAAACCCCOOOOOOSS!" He grabbed the wheel from my grip and began to steer it towards the Taco place.

"What are you-?" I grabbed the wheel and started tugging at it, but when Gir wants his Tacos, he has the iron grip. We kept on grabbing it and fighting.

"NEED TACOS! Tacotacotaco... AND A TAQUITO! AN A BURRITO! AND SOM-O-EM FRIES! AND SOME CHEESEY STUFFS! AN-"

"NO GIR! NO! LET GO OF THE WHEEL! I AM YOUR MASTER! AND YOU SHALL DO AS I SAY! OBEY MEEEEE!"

"TACOS!"

"NO TACOS-URG- FOR YOU!"

And then, the wheel broke off the voot and it went crazy flying anywhere and everywhere. It looked sorta like a balloon when you blow it up and let go of the end sending it flying. I could only imagine what Dib was going through... aw... it almost made me want to... LAUGH MY HEAD OFF! MWA HAHAHAAAA!

After 45 minutes of aimless flying, we finally ran out of gas and plumetted to our doom... which was in this case, a sandy beach. Like the kinds that appear in spongebob with one little palmtree in the middle and NOTHING ELSE except water sorrounding us.

Dib was crushed under the voot which was now in pieces. He lifted what was left off of himself and took a look around.

"GAH!" He choked on his words. "WE'RE STRANDED ON A DESERTED ISLAND WITH NO WAY OUT!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

After the shooting of the second chapter is over, heres a look behind the scenes.

*he looks into the camera*

"Hey! Writer person! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST ME? HUH? HUH? HUH? YOU ENJOY SEEING ME SUFFER WHILE I COULDVE BEEN HOME OR AT LEAST HAVE HAD GAZ STRANDED HERE TOO!"

Writer person: Be glad Gaz isnt here. If she was, her wierd mood swings would probably cost you A LOT. Oh yeah. And yes, I DO like making you suffer. HA HA HAAA! So dont bug me or I'll put in Gazs request for teleporting rabid weasels into your skull.

"YOU CANT DO THAT!"

Writer person: Im the writer, and I CAN AND **WILL** DO WHATEVER PLEASES ME! MWA HA HA HAHA! COUGHCOUGHCOUGH... ehem...

"Um... never mind... have a nice day mr/ms writer person..."

*pats writer on the head*

Writer person: GET OFF OF MY HEAD!

End of epilogue:

WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW AND VISIT MY POLL! PLEEZ! NEEEEED VOTES!AUGH!


	3. Still Stranded

Stranded

Chapter 3

"ZIM! You JERK!" Dib screamed as he started running towards me with a tazer in hand.

"Um... where'd you get that tazer fro- OW!" He tazed me. I took his tazer out of his hand and pointed it at him.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! WOOOO! TEAM ZIM! HOOT HOOT HOOT! Wait... what are you- OOOOWWWW!" Skoodge cheered us on and I tazed him.

Dib ran around the palm tree and pushed Skoodge into the water.

"AK! MY SKIN!" Skoodge screamed. Gir and Fluffy climbed up the tree, and Minimoose floated above them.

Dib hit me over the head with a random board and I tazed him again. I was about to taze him again when he said:

"ENOUGH!"

And he slapped the tazer out of my hand and it landed on the soaking wet Skoodge who got shocked by it.

"AAAAKKKK!" Skoodge threw it into the ocean and it exploded.

"Okay. What are we going to do now that our weapons are gone? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DIB!" I screamed at Dib.

"MY FAULT? Whats wrong with you Zim? YOURE the one who threw it into the ocean!"

"No... Skoodge did." I pointed at Skoodge who was running around the island smoking like crazy.

Dib squinted at Skoodge, sighed, and then took off his shirt to reveal his bathing suit.

"See ya space scum. Im gonna swim back and expose your base since its half exposed!"

I yawned.

He jumped into the water and began swimming away. I saw a fin coming up behid him. A SHARK FIN. He turned around, saw it, turned around, and swam back towards the island. He climbed up the Palm tree scared.

"Theres no way we're getting out of here!" He yelled.

"Nya!" Minimoose agreed.

"C'mon. Lets not panick. We can all survive if we all calm do-" Gir and Fluffy slid down the tree and landed right on Skoodge with coconut shakes in their hands.

"Hey mastah. Look at mah Magicy 8 ball!"

"AAAAHHHH! MAGIC 8 BALL!" I screamed. (inside joke)

I ran into the water determined that I could make it back to the town without being eaten. I had forgotten all about my water problem and began smoking.

"OUCH OUCH OUCH!" I ran out of the water and sighed. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello? Whos there?"

And a little boy walked out from behind the Palmtree.

End of Chapter 3

Do you know who it is? Review and tell me and I will answer any Invader Zim question you want to know. But only IF you are the first one who guesses correctly. SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	4. A new aquaintance and a coconut

Stranded

Chapter 4

NOW! THE MOMENT YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR:

The Guests/ guesser humans:

Well, in the past couple of days, I recieved many guesses, so here they are:

Girlovesmoosey: A hobo

Molly1002: Keef

Starlight Comet: Keef

Grl of Randomness: Keef

Gir: A clown wit no head!

I can say that most of you guys are right, and I was kidding about the whole, first person to guess is the only one who wins, so I will answer all of the winners questions. So, ASK AWAY!

Alright, so as I was saying, a little boy stepped out from the bushes with a rainbow on his shirt, and not to mention, a rainbow above his head. He smiled and walked over to us. He had a little sorta curly mowhawk sorta thing going on, on his head.

Dib and I looked up and grimaced. We both knew who he was. He was the boy that filled our lives with misery. It was like he sucked hapiness out of us and stored it in his body. He was the one that had forced us to hug. HE WAS THE ONE THAT CREATED ZADR!, come to think of it... That little worm...

Dib and I looked at each other and said, "Keef."

Skoodge knew what we were talking about. So, thanks to him, he ran around in circles saying:

"THE WORLD IS ENDING! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Keef smiled.

"Hey ya bestest buddiez!"

Dib and I climbed up the coconut tree and hoped that he would just go away.

"Hiya! Whater ya guys doing up here? Are we playing a game? I just love games!"

"AAAAAHHH! THE KEEF! HE WANTS TO EAT MY HAPPY ORGAN!" I yelled and pointed at him and his freakish rainbows of DOOM.

"Keef? Where did you come from?" Dib asked.

"I got here when Zim launched me a week ago in that escape pod thing. And while I was here, I found away off the island! C'mon! I'll show ya!" Keef smiled

"Yeah... I was wondering how you could be out for a whole week... anyhow, show us the way off!" Dib responded. He shook the tree while climbing down and a coconut fell on Keefs head knocking him out cold.

"Yay!" Gir yelled.

"Yes! What he said!" I agreed.

"Zim! You moron! We just got rid of our only chance off this island!" Dib ran around a little.

"Dont you mean... you got rid of our only chance?" I asked.

"..."

"Yeah. Thats what I thought."

We stared at Keef for what seemed like an eternety. He didnt seem to be waking up. I was happy about it, but Dib seemed teriffied. Skoodge sprayed water on him, but still nothing. Dont get all crazy, like,is he dead, because he was breathing.

Dib and I kept staring

2hours later:

Still staring.

End of chapter 4

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL KEEF FALL THROUGH? OR WILL I JUST HAVE TO SUFFER THE FACT THAT IM STILL STRANDED WITH DIB? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STRANDED! Episode 7 of my series.


	5. Last Chapter: Scuba stuffs

Stranded

Chapter... whatever this chapter is

Dib: running around like crazy

Keef: unconsious

Gir: stupid, as usual

Fluffy: Drinking coconut smoothie

Minimoose: Taking pictures of Dibs insanity

Skoodge: Sizzling and screaming

Me: Laughing my head off.

The recipe for disaster. I know, but you have to admit, it is sorta funny to see Dib getting crazy over this.

This is where the story continues:

Yeah... yknow... running sizzling... There isnt really much to write in this chapter...unless I just skip to the part where Keef wakes up. Yeah. I'll do that.

4 hours of insanity later:

Keef woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" He looked around for a bit and saw us there.

"YAY! ITS MY BESTEST FRIENDS! ...and I dont know who that kid is, but I like him too." Keef pointed at Skoodge.

Skoodge looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled. "Yay!"

They danced.

Dibs mouth was wide open as he was watching all of this. Finally, he said:

"HEY! KEEF!"

Keef looked up: "Hi ya Dib!"

"So, wheres the exit?"

Keefs eyeballs rolled around as if trying to remeber someting he forgot.

"Um... uhh... I forgot. But I think that it has sometihng to do with the other side of the island... I think... ow my head. LETS GO!" Still smiling, he said.

He pointed to the other side of the island. All of us ran there. It was the same as the other side.

"So, where is this exit that you speak of?" I asked. I was really annoyed with the Keef.

"I dunno."

Dib glanced at a farther end of the island to find a metal detector.

"Hey! Look at this!" He picked it up and scanned the ground area. It beeped a low beep, but finally it picked up on something.

"Hey! Bighead found burried treasure!" Gir screamed enough to pop my eardrums out.

Dib began digging. We all stared at him. He looked at us with an angry expression and said:

"hello? Alien scum, robots, moose, and wierdo kid?"

"Thats me!" Said Keef.

"Grab a random shovel and start digging!"

Some random shovels popped out of nowhere.

"Hey! No fair! The author is making it so we can work!" I screamed.

A random rabid cat came out of nowhere.

"AAAAHHHHHH! AH! NO FAIR AGAIN! ITS TRYING TO BITE ME! AHHH! AAAHHHH!" I ran around the island when my foot stepped on some random platform. Yeah. I use the word random a lot. DEAL WITH IT! Right where Dib was standing, some scuba diving suits were there and a surprisingly handy, rabid cat cage.

"This is it! Our ticket out of here!" Dib grabbed a scubasuit and put it on.

Keef reached for one, but the helmet fell on his head and he was unconscious again. I laughed. I put the cat in the cage and put an explody thiny device that would blow it up in an hour. That way Keef would be stuck with it. ha. Haha. HAHAHA. MWAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAA! ...ehem.

We left. When we got back at the lair, we came home to find everything fixed. Minimoose was holding a paintbrush. So, we guessed that it must have been... my neighbor Bob! So I thanked him and gave him some pie.

Skoodge: THAT WAS MY PIE!

SILENCE! And... thank you for reading STRANDED. It wasnt as great as some of my other stories, but I promise I shall make a better one. I apologize again, because of you humans always expecting perfection from Zim. I shall see you next time in my new story which will come out soon. Its called Zim Couture. I somehow get popular. READ IT OR SUFER THE RATH OF ZIIIIM!

Skoodge: Since when do you apologize? And when will you apologize for giving my pie away to some random dude?

Neighbor Bob: This is some good pie.

Skoodge: NOOOOOOO!

RANDOMNESS

END


End file.
